


Complice pour la première fois

by camille_miko



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill se maria et un jour, il vint voir Charlie. Non, en fait, il vint deux fois. Bill/Charlie ! Attention Weasley-cest ! SLASH / YAOI</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complice pour la première fois

**Author's Note:**

> **Auteur :** camille_miko

**Auteur :** camille_miko

 **Titre :** Complice pour la première fois.

 **Résumé :** Bill se maria et un jour, il vint voir Charlie. Non, en fait, il vint deux fois.

 **Pour :** shono_hime

 **Rating :** PG-13 (Mention d'inceste)

* * *

 **Si vous souhaitez suivre mes mises à jour, ailleurs que sur FF Net , vous pouvez trouver l'adresse de mon Twitter et celle de mon archive dans mon profil.**

* * *

Il avait fait bonne figure le jour du mariage de Bill. Il avait même compati avec son frère sur les dangers de la guerre. Il avait espéré qu'après, Fleur parte. Trop effrayée, trop peu amoureuse, trop superficielle. Mais non, elle était restée. Elle s'était accrochée, même. Elle lui avait fait un môme. Là, Charlie avait craqué et il était rentré. Son 'chez lui' n'était plus le Terrier ou même l'Angleterre. C'était la Roumanie.

Pas de question sur « mais pourquoi tu ne te trouves pas une gentille fille ? Regarde, Bill... ». Tout ce qu'on lui demandait était d'éviter de se faire tuer, par rapport aux indemnités pour la famille. Ça les arrangeait même qu'il n'ait personne. Au moins, il y en avait un qui n'avait jamais de soirée d'anniversaire de rencontres, pas de repas dominical chez les beaux-parents. Rien, juste une disponibilité presque constante. Il n'était même pas rentré en Angleterre pour les fêtes.

Il avait passé Noël seul avec ses dragons. Le froid les engourdissait et un homme seul pouvait les surveiller sans aide. Il leur avait même donné un peu de firewhisky pour améliorer leur ordinaire. Molly avait été furieuse quand il lui avait annoncé son absence. Le boulot avait eu bon dos, en réalité. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Bill nager dans son bonheur conjugal. Ron et Hermione avaient certainement dû annoncer leur mariage. Harry et Ginny l'avaient déjà fait. Il serait absent pour la cérémonie. Toujours pas envie de voir le bonheur conjugal de son aîné. Il avait sans aucun scrupule évité les noces de Percy et d'Audrey. Ne restait que George. Avant son départ, il n'allait pas bien et ne voyait toujours pas les efforts d'Angelina.

Fichue obligation d'être marié pour être heureux. Lui, ça n'allait pas arriver. Déjà, il avait du mal à bander pour une femme. Ou alors, elle avait des écailles et c'était dû à l'adrénaline. Puis, franchement, qui va imposer un mariage à une femme, quand on pense déjà à un autre homme ? Un autre homme que l'on voit à chaque réunion familiale, qui plus est. Elle voudrait certainement des enfants. Il n'avait pas envie d'être le père absent, celui qui trompe leur mère, celui toujours l'absent des fêtes de famille.

Il y avait une grande ville à un jet de la Réserve. Il suffisait de transplaner discrètement. Il y avait plusieurs boîtes de nuit gay. Moldues ou sorcières, selon ses envies. Il ne couchait pas tous les soirs avec un inconnu. Juste ses deux soirs de repos. Il préférait le faire avec des moldus. Moins de questions, moins de chance qu'ils aient entendu parler de la guerre en Angleterre et de la famille du meilleur ami du 'Sauveur'. Plus de roux, aussi. Ça avait vraiment l'air d'être la couleur absente chez les sorciers.

Ce fut en rentrant d'une de ces nuits qu'il trouva Bill dans ses « appartements ». On ne pouvait pas réellement parler d'appartements en réalité. Une chambre, une petite pièce d'eau et un minuscule salon, pour résumer. Quand il transplana dans sa chambre avec son amant, il le trouva, assis sur ce lit dans lequel il pensait se vautrer avec délices. Martin – son amant de l'instant — lui lança un sourire, visiblement ravi à l'idée d'avoir un autre participant à leurs jeux.

\- Tu aurais dû me dire, Charlie, que tu avais un invité. J' _adore_ cela.

Il lança un regard coquin à Bill, qui pour l'instant avait le regard qui naviguait de la main de l'autre homme par le _devant_ du pantalon de son frère au visage de celui qui devait partager originellement la couche de Charlie. Sa mâchoire est carrée, ferme. Ses cheveux roux sont tenus en queue-de-cheval, par un simple élastique. Ses yeux sont verts, quand les siens sont bleus. Seule différence notable. Même stature. Même apparence. Mais pas le même sang. Il n'y eut pas un seul mot entre les deux frères, même au moment où Martin tendit une main pour s'infiltrer dans les vêtements de Bill. Un simple « crack » répondit à l'avance physique.

Il ne restait plus que les deux futurs amants, à ce moment-là. Charlie aurait pâli, si sa peau pouvait le lui permettre. Son frère venait de découvrir au même moment son attirance pour les hommes, mais aussi pour les hommes lui ressemblant. Il était parti, sans un mot, sans même un regard pour lui. Repoussant l'autre homme, il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Un « crack » similaire à celui de Bill lui répondit. Martin – peut-être Marty, à y réfléchir — avait laissé un mot : « connard ». Visiblement, il venait de passer pour celui qui n'avait pas prévenu son petit ami. Ou qui le trompait.

* * *

Il n'eut pas de nouvelles de Bill, durant plusieurs semaines, malgré une lettre à leur mère. À sa réponse, il sut que son frère n'avait rien raconté. Quel était le pire entre ces deux silences ? Il n'était pas sûr de son choix s'il devait le faire. Cela dépendrait certainement du jour. Pire, l'air ambiant. Avant de changer aussi soudainement que le vent ou l'esprit de ses dragons.

Charlie ne vint pas aux fêtes suivantes. Il préféra travailler. Encore. Tout plutôt que le silence froid de Bill, son bonheur éclatant avec Fleur. Molly lui avait même écrit dans une de ses missives, qu'il allait devenir oncle. Fleur sentait qu'elle était enceinte ! L'enfant s'accrochait en elle.

Et elle perdit l'enfant. Charlie s'en voulut d'en faire une joie cruelle. Ce fut presque sept mois après la venue impromptue de Bill, qu'il le revit. Ce fut à nouveau dans sa chambre, comme une charmante ironie du destin. Cette fois-ci, il envisageait de s'écraser dans son lit, sans passer par la douche, malgré sa journée. Ou plutôt, justement à cause de sa journée. Une dragonne avait manqué de le brûler de haut en bas, de lui briser quelques os, sans oublier la raideur de sa nuque qui avait presque manqué à l'appel pour une mollesse toute mortelle.

À la place de cela, il commençait à peine à s'endormir, quand le « crack » d'un importun se fit entendre. S'apprêtant à agonir d'insultes le collègue qui venait de se tromper de chambre, pour voir son frère — Bill — là, au pied de son lit. S'il n'avait pourtant pas bu, cela ne semblait pas être le cas de son aîné.

— Tu sais quoi, Cha' ? Je ne voulais pas de ce quatrième enfant. Déjà, Louis… Je crois que j'en ai fait un loup. J'aurais pas dû avoir des enfants. J'arrive pas à en être réellement malheureux. Et je repense trop à l'autre nuit. Je sais plus ce que je crois, Cha'.

Il n'avait plus entendu ce surnom stupide depuis des années. Depuis qu'il était allé à Poudlard. Se poussant sur le côté, il fit signe à son frère de s'installer à côté de lui. Il ferait n'importe quoi quand il l'appelait ainsi. Même le plus stupide. i _Surtout_ /i le plus stupide. Comme proposer à son frère de dormir à côté de lui. Malgré ce qu'il aurait pu croire, il ne fit pas une nuit blanche. Il dormit comme une souche toute la nuit, sans même se rendre compte d'avec qui il était. Au petit matin, ils ne s'étaient pas rapprochés, ni éloignés. Ils étaient toujours à la même place, la fatigue partie au même titre que les vapeurs de l'alcool.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Bill ? Rentrer, t'excuser auprès de Fleur ?

\- Ça serait le plus raisonnable, non ?

Un éclat de rire secoua Charlie, en entendant la réponse.

\- Parce que c'est à moi de te dire quoi faire ? Tu rêves. Je ne suis pas marié et tu as vu à quoi se résumait ma vie, la dernière fois.

\- Coucher avec des types trouvés en boîte. Y'a pire.

Un nouveau rire secoua le plus jeune.

\- Tu oublies : un type qui pourrait être l'un des nôtres.

\- Oui… Ça te dérangerait que je reste ? J'ai besoin de rester au calme.

\- Tu oublies les amants à la limite de l'incestueux.

Bill hocha la tête à cette remarque. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Il n'était pas inconfortable, mais Charlie envisageait de fuir. Il n'aurait pas dû présenter les choses comme ça. Au moment où il allait agir en totale contradiction avec sa maison, mais en accord total avec son bon sens, Bill reprit la parole lentement.

\- Tu sais… Si tu… Peut-être que tu n'aurais pas besoin de substitut.

Il aurait juré que son frère rougissait à cet instant, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se tordait juste les mains.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé. Bill. Fais pas le con. T'as pas besoin de faire ça pour rester. C'est moi qui suis pas net de nous deux, pas toi.

\- Je sais.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais avec le petit doigt qui venait de s'accrocher au sien, cela aurait pu être un hurlement. Charlie eut l'impression de redevenir un puceau qui venait de décrocher son premier rendez-vous galant. Ils se lancèrent un petit regard en coin, complice pour la première fois depuis des années.

Fin.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !**


End file.
